basedfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am The Hood
"I Am The Hood" is a song included on Free Music: The Myspace Collection. Lyrics It's your boy, Lil B And I'mma speak for the hood I'm not talking bout the people But I'm talking as if I am the hood Check me out Most shit's so real I can't even explain I'mma talk for the block, the block's speakin in pain People walking on my face, drug dealers in vain Cars driving on my heart, people spittin on me Every time the Earth shake is when your feeling me speak I don't try and talk too much, but the feeling is deep Things I see every day make me crack open Dope dealers sell rocks, say the crack open I done watch em grow up claimin West Oakland People building houses on my stomach Not enough structure so sometimes I vomit Break the house slowly, not stable enough Young thug kill his friend cuz he's jealous and dumb I done watched him rape girls cuz they handed him a gun Blood splatter on my face, now my face is numb Yeah, now my face is numb... Police comin by with the tape and cameras Lost too many men to the tape and cameras You would think how many died, it would set an example But nobody even cared, just another example Pour liquor on my legs, cuz his partner's dead Used to play with the white, now it's liquor instead One dude named Dwight had a car, he drove on me Every time he rolled up, see his partners roll on em I could tell they didn't like that he was driving a Benz Fake friends always hate when you driving to win Dwight picked em up, let em get in the ride Let em in the back seat to slow the feeling inside He ain't tryin to stunt on em, worked hard for his ride Plus he wanted to show the leather and the heatin inside They ain't understand the grind, they just seen his ride Then they shot him in the neck just for being inside They was friends for ten years, but they greedy inside Dwight fell out the car, he was bleedin and died They tried to switch the plate and the color of the Benz So they could stunt in front of hoes, show the money that they spent And drove to the East for an even exchange When the cops pulled up, wasn't even exchanged Pulled em out the stolen car with the murderers weapon Said "you finna go to jail with the murderers blessing" Every day is something, the weather doesn't help it The heat make em pop off shots like B. Celtics Boston, every hood always see the flossin See the coke bosses, credit card bosses Bein in the hood, I done travelled to this loss and Being on the turf, I had to see em kill for colors Watchin baby mothers without baby fathers The kids on my soul, they walking on my fortress Sitting on they porches, looking at surroundings Never bring em down but the sun is coming down and Gun shots rang when the last sun sleep so I ain't never cried, last time it was a hail storm Maybe it's an earthquake, better yet a snow storm If you get mad, everything that you know warm Only in the hood, nobody ever watch it No money in it, so it's negative in profit I need construction workers, only my doctors And city council gave me a couple more options If I keep cracking, they was gone fix me I speak for the block, the rest of it was history Lil Boss Naw meen, man, it's Lil B for Lil Boss All I can say, man, is I feel like I'm the hood, man, naw meen? Just seeing I feel like I'm the ground, like everything in it Just watchin so many things, seeing so many things So many things go down here, man, naw meen? But it's like a picture, man Abstract art or somethin, you feel me? Just look at it from the directors point of view Something I can show you Show us, too This is real Based Basedworld Lil B for Lil Boss, rawest rapper alive twitter.com/LilBTheBasedGod I did this for the hood, man Everybody around the hood, everybody that knows what's good I need y'all to just pay attention to me one time Put your motherfuckin hands in the air, Lil B is here Lil B for Lil Boss is here Did this for the motherfucking block, my block Man, I did this for the fuckin block, my block Kids around the world, this is yours The same shit goes on in my hood Shit, guns and wood We got guns and jugs, you feel me? Guns and crack Guns and money Guns and smack, you feel me? But none of that matters God bless the hood, man, I speak for the block Video Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Free Music: The Myspace Collection